leftwikiaorg-20200213-history
1985
1984 1985 1986 Events * Bill Devall and George Sessions publish Deep Ecology: Living As If Nature Mattered. * Environmental activist Dave Foreman publishes Ecodefense: A Field Guide to Monkeywrenching. * Dave Foreman publishes [http://www.omnipresence.mahost.org/inttxt.htm Ecodefense]. * The Pressler Amendment, Section 620E(e) was added to the Foreign Assistance Act to reequire that the President certify to Congress that Pakistan does not possess a nuclear weapon. Since then nuclear non-proliferation was routinely sacrified to other foreign policy goals, especially after September 11, 2001. Now, only Iranian and maybe North Korean nuclear proliferation is considered a "no-no" in official Washington. * The Republican Jewish Coalition is established. * Washington Institute for Near East Policy (WINEP) established. * Rioting between Pathans and Muhajirs in Karachi, Pakistan. * Briitsh Columbia Supreme Court Justice Thomas R. Berger issues report for the Inuit Circumpolar Conference on the consequences of the Alaska Native Claims Settlement Act (ANSCA). * China's population is 1,058.51 million. Timeline January * January: Israel announces a 3 stage withdrawal from Lebanon. * January 18: U.S. Pres. Ronald Reagan signs National Security Decision Directive-159: Covert Action Policy Aproval and Coordination Procedures. * January 31: In a sppech before the aparthied regime South African parliament, Prime Minister PW Botha offers Nelson Mandela in exchange for a statement that he would "unconditionally reject violence." February * February 4 – Border between British Gibraltar and Spain reopens for the first time since it was closed by Spanish fascist dictator Gen. Francisco Franco in 1969. * February 10: Nelson Mandela declines PW Botha's offer in a statement to the people of South Africa read by Zinzi Mandela: :: "I cherish my freedom dearly but I care even more for your freedom...I am no less life loving than you are. But I cannot sell my birthright, nor am I prepared to sell the birthright of the people to be free. I am in prison as a representative of the people and your organization, the African National Congress, which is banned. What freedom am I being offered whilst the organization of the people remains banned?...Only free men can negotiate. Prisoners cannot enter into contracts." * February 12: Darwin Day March * March 11: Mikhail Gorbachev becomes the last Premier of the Soviet Union. * March 23: Pakistani dictator General Zia ul-Haq names Mohammed Khan Junejo, a land land ownder from Sindh, to be the country's prime minister. * March 27: Ronald Reagan signs National Security Decision Directive 166, increasing American covert activities in support of funadmentalist Islamic mujahideen fighting the Soviet Union in Afghanistan. Among those who benefit from this assistance is "freedom fighter" Osama bin Laden. * March: GNU Manifesto by Richard Stallman is published in Dr. Dobbs' Journal. * March 27: Pres. Ronald Reagan signs National Security Decision Directive-166: U.S. Policy, Programs, and Strategy in Afghanistan: massive flows of arms and money to the Afghani Islamists Mujahedin. See Blowback. April * April 17: last South African troops withdraw from Angola. * April 22: Japanese Prime Minister Nakasone Yasuhiro visits Yasukuni Shrine. May * May: Amal and PLO militias fight in Lebanon. June * June 11: Prisoner exchange on the Glienecke Bridge involving 29 people, including 23 Westerners and Marian Zacharski. Poland’s most-famous spy, Zacharski was serving a life sentence in the United States for espionage involving top-secret plans on radar and stealth aircraft technology that he obtained by duping an engineer at Hughes Aircraft. * June 14: Hijacking of TWA 847. * June 17: Transitional Government of National Unity (TGNU) established in Windhoek, Namibia. July * July 10: French secret agents plant bomb that sinks the Greenpeace ship Rainbow Warrior n Auckland harbour, New Zealand, killing photographer Fernando Pereira. August * August 21: Japanese Prime Minister Nakasone Yasuhiro visits Yasukuni Shrine. * August 25: Peace activist Samantha Smith dies in airplane. See Assassination by Aircraft Accident. September * September 8: Dr. Harry Bailey, Australian punitive coma pioneering researcher, dies a suicide. * September 25: 3 Israeli agents in Cyprus killed. October * October 1: Israeli aircraft bomb new PLO HQ in Tunis. * October 2: Middle America comes face-to-face with the AIDS epidemic as popular film star Rock Hudson dies from the disease. * October 15: Pres. Ronald Reagan signs National Security Decision Directive-289: Approval and Review of Specific Activities, mandating that all covert action be conducted pursuant to a Finding and banned retroactive Findings and requiring that al covert activities be conducted consistent with policy and applicable law. November * November 17: Lon Nol dies. December * December 16: Mafia bosses Paul Castellano and Thomas Bilotti "rubbed out" in front of Spark's Steak House. * December 24: Christian fundamentalist terrorist David Lewis Rice murders civil rights attorney Charles Goldmark, his wife and 2 children in Seattle, Washignton. * December 27: Dian Fossey found murdered in Rwanda.